


Nights

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Husbands in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe that was a consequence of the years they had spent together, but neither of them had any complaints about it: from the beginning, they were “light” and “shadow”, two parts of the same existence.<br/>And that was a really nice thing to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights

The nights shared by Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya couldn’t be described as something “unusual”, but they were far from being repetitive, and neither could be easily predicted, since the relationship they shared was deep and strong enough so they wouldn’t have to worry about having to please each other constantly with the so typical romantic clichés, or never-ending declarations of affection and vows of eternal love. They simply did what they wanted, whenever they wanted to, and, most of times, their actions and needs were alike – maybe that was a consequence of the years they had spent together, but neither of them had any complaints about it: from the beginning, they were “light” and “shadow”, two parts of the same existence.

And that was a really nice thing to know.

On the nights that followed an exhausting day of work, they lay side by side on the bed, their bodies close to each other, and slept soundly like that, without extending their conversations or sharing concerns.

On quiet nights that followed a day off, they spent a long time enjoying the kisses and caresses - which, sometimes, went farther than expected. However, of course, that was far from being an unpleasant thing.

On lively nights, which followed a brief basketball game between old friends, usually with Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, they laughed together as if they had gone back in time, and were still wearing the uniform of their beloved team, Seirin. They also complained about how his friends didn’t even try to be discreet about the relationship they shared since high school – honestly, certain things didn’t need to be seen…

On hot summer nights, both of them would just lay on their apartment’s floor, spending hours and hours like that, only interrupting their long conversations when one of them went to get something to drink, or to complain about the heat, and how much they missed the winter.

On cold nights, they would stay on the bed, with mountains of blankets around their bodies, and it was very likely that none of them would have the courage to leave that place, and they – especially Kagami – would only surrender when the hunger became unbearable. On nights like these, they cursed the cold, wishing that summer would return soon.

On cool mid-season nights, sometimes, they decided to go outside and walk for a while, and now and then, they quietly reminisced the days they shared so many years before, when they were still too young to imagine everything the future had reserved for them.

Some nights, they simply looked at each other, and then they realized how much the feeling they shared was intense, which resulted in affectionate touches and sweet words, which they would never say to anyone else.

Other nights, they suddenly became aware of how attracted they actually were to each other, and the touches became less chaste, and the words were replaced by countless kisses and low whispers.

And there were nights when they didn’t think about anything, and just surrendered to any desire they had, curling up among the sound of moans and accelerated breaths, until their bodies were so close that it would have been difficult to realize they weren’t a single creature.

But there was something in common between all those nights the two of them spent together, and ironically, it was exactly what happened when the sun began to emerge on the horizon, filling their room with warm light, as if encouraging them to get out of bed.

“Kagami-kun, it’s dawn already…” Kuroko would say, with his messy hair and blue eyes still half closed, trying to find the courage to get up.

And then, Taiga would embrace his boyfriend’s waist with his arms, keeping him there, beside him.

“Not now… Just a little more.” he would mumble in answer.

And Kuroko wouldn’t need any more incentive to stay right there.

“I think a few more minutes won’t hurt.” He would agree with a low and gentle voice, smiling slightly as he got a little closer to Kagami.

Then, they would cuddle as comfortably as they could, closing their eyes and forgetting everything else in the world.

And usually, they wouldn’t get up after “a few more minutes”.

However, neither of them really minded that: in the past, both had already lost too many nights wondering if they would be able to win the next game, and worrying about their partner’s reaction if they lost.

That’s why those lazy mornings were so precious to them, and even when they finally had to force themselves to get out of bed, they knew that soon the night would come again, and then, a new morning, in a long cycle that would extend itself by the long years they still had ahead of them.

In the midst of that nice and lazy moment, both of them couldn’t help but wonder silently:

_How is this night going to be?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
